powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Superior Alien Physiology
The power to be an alien that has been modified through various means. Variation of Alien Physiology and Modified Physiology. Also Called * Advanced/Augmented/Enhanced/Modified Alien Physiology * Meta-Alien/Neoalien/Superalien Physiology Capabilities The users are aliens who has been modified to be given brand new other powers in addition to their coexisting physiology power sets. Just exactly like other modified races, Superaliens are much more powerful than normal Aliens yet they can use those granted abilities constructively thanks to their intellect. Modified Aliens can also be divided into two categories: Rational :Meta-Aliens of this category gain their powers via evolution, birth, genetic engineering, or exposed to radiation or biohazardous substances, like mutagens, or any other methods that involves genetic experimentation in that regard. :In one way or another, certain Meta-Aliens that are of this classification will may have minor physical changes, like their irises changing to any color like a fiery shade of red, yellow, purple, etc, retractable claws or spikes, color of the skin being changed, among others. In fact, these kinds of Superaliens will be able to possess powers without their physiology being altered. Irrational :Non-scientific meta-aliens gain their powers by being given them, enchantment, blessing, granted wishes, etc., without bio-engineering based alternatives. Unlike scientific-based meta-aliens this category of superaliens wouldn't have to be able to suffer mutations and instability of their DNA, which can be caused in certain specific way. Unlike rational based meta-aliens they are more likely to maintain their respective physiology because they don't share the same genetic unpredictably that rational-based neoaliens are more likely to have. Applications (General) * Various Supernatural Powers Applications (Detail) Powers that users may possess, but are not limited to: * Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality * Dermal Armor * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Enhanced/Supernatural Condition * Extrasensory Perception * Flight * Force Field Generation * Intangibility * Invisibility * Natural Weaponry * Psionics * Regenerative Healing Factor * Shapeshifting * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation * Weakness Resistance Associations *Alien Physiology *Modified Physiology Limitations *Unless they have specific immunities/resistances, users may have the same weaknesses as regular aliens in particular. *Genetic-based abilities may become unstable and cause unwanted mutations. In worse cases, they would may become a monstrous mutant if they aren't treated. *Transcendent Aliens may still be more powerful. Known Users Gallery Teen Titans Go Modified Starfire.png|Starfire (DC Comics/Teen Titans Go!) became a Metatamaranian after she was modified by Raven’s Dark Magic spell to give every single member of the Teen Titans new powers, at least temporarily during the episode My Name is Jose. Garlic_Jr.'s_Immortality_Regeneration.png|Garlic Jr. (Dragon Ball Z) is a modified Makyan, having used the Dragon Balls to gain Absolute Immortality. Jla vs predator super.jpg|The Meta-Predators (JLA versus Predator) were a group of Yautja that were genetically modified by Dominion scientists in order to grant them the powers of each member of the Justice League. Ultimate-predator.jpg|The Ultimate Predator (The Predator) was modified with the DNA of other dangerous creatures, making it far larger and stronger than a normal Predator. Kraang_Prime_outside_of_Body.jpg|Kraang Prime (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) is a modified Utrom, having been changed to his current form by exposure to mutagen. Unreal Return to Na Pali Giant Skaarj.jpg|The Giant Skaarj (Unreal: Return to Na Pali) is a Skaarj Lord modified to greater size than normal Skaarj, and has Supernatural Durability and Enhanced Strength. Super-Skrulls.jpg|The Super-Skrulls (Marvel Comics) are a group of augmented Skrulls. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Enhancements Category:Rare power